ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron
SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron is an American animated television series created by Christian Tremblay and Yvon Tremblay and produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions.1 The series takes place in the fictional metropolis of Megakat City, which is populated entirely by anthropomorphic felines, known as "kats". The titular SWAT Kats are two vigilante pilots who protect MegaKat City while being against the Enforcers, this is set in an alternate dimension. Cast Main * Charlie Adler as Chance Furlong/T-Bone * Barry Gordon as Jake Clawson/Razor * Gary Owens as Ulysses Feral * Jim Cummings as Mayor Reginald Manx * Tress MacNeille as Callie Briggs Recurring * Brock Peters as Dark Kat/Deputy Mayor Barton O'Brien * Candy Milo as Ann Gora * Mark Hamil as Johnny K * Jim Cummings as Katscratch, * Neil Ross as Mac Mange * April Winchell as Molly Mange * Hal Rayle as Commander Steele * Lori Alan as Sergeant Felina Feral * Robert Patrick as Dr. Leiter Greenbox Episodes Season 1: 1993 # "The Radical Beginning"-'Chance "T-Bone" Furlong and Jake "Razor" Clawson were members of Megakat City's paramilitary law enforcement agency, known as the Enforcers. They were discharged from the Enforcers after disobeying the orders of Commander Ulysses Feral, which resulted in the destruction of the newly built Enforcer Headquarters. While in pursuit of Dark Kat the two rebelled against Enforcer Captain Feral's orders to fall back and leave Dark Kat to him. When they objected, citing their already-acquired target lock, Feral crowded out their jet, clipping their wing and sending Chance and Jake's jet crashing into Enforcer headquarters. The resultant explosion distracted Commander Feral, allowing Dark Kat's escape. Feral blames Chance and Jake for the incident which is why he discharges them from the Enforcers and makes them work in the city's military salvage yard to pay for the damage to the Enforcer Headquarters. Using discarded military parts and weapons from the salvage yard, Chance and Jake built themselves technology and decided to call themselves the SWAT Kats. The Swat Kats first go after robots sent by Mac and Molly Mange to trash a factory full of workers for not paying them any protection money. # '"Honor Thy Parents"- 'Callie takes the case of Martin Jinx, a wealthy shipping port magnate who is responsible for the death of a young woman's father. T-Bone and Razor try to scare a confession out of Jinx, who calls the Chinese Triad and asks for help. They send over their assassin, Jade Tan, to kill Callie. After Jake saves Callie, both he and T-Bone stop Jinx while forcing a confession out of him. Things take a worst turn when Jake's parents Colonel Robert Clawson and his wife Fiona try to get Steele to be reinstate him in the Enforcers, while paging the blame on Jake. Not wanting to have anything to do with Steele, as well as realizing that he cannot be a SWAT Kat and honor his parents' wishes, Jake refuses to cooperate. Fiona is revealed to be working with a mysterious kat. # '"Surprise Motherfucker!"-''' T-Bone and Razor are about to attack another criminal released on a technicality, however, he is suddenly killed by the assassin Morbulus . Later, Chance and Jake open a garage and start operating as mechanics while having been forced to deal with Burke and Murray, the selfish owners of the salvage yard that they work at. It is discovered that Morbulus was hired by Mac and Molly Mange to take out business kats, including Robert. The Swat Kats get help from Feral to stop Morbulus, but F.B.I Agent Jerome Weston is badly wounded during the fight. # '"Innocent Until Proven Guilty"-'''Chance and Jake ask Jerome to help him in his quest to save the city, but Jerome refuses. Later, Jake finds out a man on death row has connections to an alleged mobster named Katscratch. As the SWAT Kats, they get help from Callie to prove the man's innocence. However, the Katscratch sends his bodyguard after Callie. Dressed as enforcers, Chance and Jake save Callie, and the kat's innocence is proven. Later, Jerome agrees to join Chance and Jake. He also reveals that the FBI has been aware of their activities of sometime and that they approve of their vigilantism. Meanwhile, Robert asks Draco to research a $2.6 million withdrawal made by Fiona, and the mysterious kat wants to know who the SWAT Kats are believing that they will interfere with his plans. # '"The End of the SWAT Kats"-'After Ulysses Feral arrest Chance and Jake under suspicion of being the SWAT Kats. Robert hires Callie to be Jake's lawyer. Callie manages to get both Chance and Jake into house arrest, and they throw a party in the Clawson Mansion while luring Jake's parents away on a luxury cruise. They have FBI members Albert and Jerome impersonate the SWAT Kats to go after Katscratch. The plan works and Chance and Jake are let off house arrest. However, Robert's hatred for Chance begins to increase even more because of the party. In flashbacks, Chance and Jake meet in high school back when Chance was the popular jock and Jake was the social outcast. # '"Legacies"-'Jake asks Chance if they could go after some criminals who Feral is hunting, however, Chance refuses due to not wanting to cross paths with Feral. However, after he finds out about the Royal Flush Gang, he agrees. They finds out their leader was wronged by Jake's father, Jake tries to convince the leader to become a right his wrongs out of sympathy, but he refuses and plans on robbing another bank. During a fight between the two, the leader is shot by Enforcers. Meanwhile, Steele asks Jake's sister Jayna for relationship advice, but things get awkward when it becomes clear he's talking about Callie. # '"Cry Turmoil (Part-One)"-''' Fiona is almost shot by a mysterious assailant who was attempting to assassinate an associate of mob boss Viktor Valeska. Chance attempts to infiltrate Viktor's business to discover the identity of the attacker. Viktor blames Jade and the Triad gang for the murders of his people. Chance learns that the attacker is Natalia Valeska, Viktor's daughter, with whom the former had just been on a date. Natalia reveals that she is looking for revenge against her father, who she blames for the murder of her fiancé, who according to Frank was gathering evidence against him to give FBI. Helena and Chance are abducted by Frank's right-hand man, Nick Salvati, in connection to the deaths; she reveals that she was the one gathering evidence and kills Salvati after learning he was the one who killed her fiancé. She also deduces Chance's identity as T-Bone after witnessing him fight Frank's henchmen as well as Razor arriving with T-Bone. In the end, Chance and Helena make love. # '"Cry Turmoil (Part-Two)"-'''Chance decides to teach Helena that there is justice outside of revenge, after witnessing her try to kill to kill the head of the Triad. Jake expresses his disapproval, but to no avail. She dresses as a purple vigilante and the duo has another man from the list arrested. Helena starts to buy into the idea but leaves him after finding out that he wheeled Callie in high school, believing that Chance still likes her. Helena goes after the Triad, killing their leader. As a result, Jade and her men go after Frank, believing him to be responsible, but Bruce gets there in time to stop them. The SWAT Kats stop Helena from killing Frank, who is arrested; and she threatens to reveal their identites if he tries to come after her in the future. Using Jayna's help, Robert learns more about the secret organization that Fiona is a part of, finding a notebook containing the list. # '"Night of The Dark Kat"-'Tiger Conklin is murdered by a mysterious vigilante in a black hood. Feral deduces that Dark Kat is the culprit, however, Steele blames it on the SWAT Kats. Meanwhile, Jake plans a Christmas party to bring back the holiday spirit to everyone. T-Bone saves hostages from Dark Kat and fights him, however, he looses, and Dark Kat is revealed to be Fiona's co-conspirator after removing his cloak and using a magic totem to restore himself to his normal form. Jake promises Chance that they will take down Dark Kat. # '"Once Burned"-'Eight Weeks after fighting Dark Kat, Chance tries to avoid being T-Bone, despite Jake agreeing that he needs him. A firefighter gets murdered on duty, and Callie suspects that someone killed him, and is forced to ask The SWAT Kats for help. While investigating the duo discover that the murderer is Garfield Lynns AKA Firefly, and must stop him. Feral learns that Callie contacted the SWAT Kats, and puts a chip in the communicator, to hear their calls. # '"Trust But Verify"-''' After an armored truck is robbed, Jake believes that one of the thieves is former Marine Arnold Thompson. Chance dismisses Jake's belief, as Thompson was Chance's major and a close personal friend during their time in the Enforcers. Jake, as Razor, finds Thompson and steals encrypted data, as Chance prevents the former from getting any information directly from Thompson. The data is revealed to be plans for robbing armored trucks, which Jake uses to track the thieves. Chance learns that Thompson was the mastermind behind the robberies, and is forced to join Thomspon's team when Thompson kidnaps his mother Penny, who is a waitress. However, Chancebacks out of helping them at last. Jake arrives in time and kills Thompson. Meanwhile, Jayna tells Jake her belief that Fiona and Deputy Mayor Barton O'Brien are involved as the former believes they were. As it turned out, O'Brien and Dark Kat are the same person. # '"Trust Issues"-'''Callie enlists the help of The SWAT Kats when a criminal called the Aristo Kat is released from prison. Using the microphone inside the phone, Feral and his team intercept the SWAT Kats, who manage to escape. Aristo Kat kidnaps Callie. Feral and the SWAT KAts team up to save her, as Feral realizes that Aristo Kat has contacts in the Enforcers which is how he learned of their connection. Chance and Jake decide to cut their contact with her as the SWAT Kats. Jerome investigates Fiona and discovers evidence that she knew Dark Kat was planning to blow up Enforcer Headquarters. Jake decides to interrogate his mother as Razor. # '"The Hacktivist"-'While confronting his mother, Jake lets his guard down, and Fiona grabs a gun and shoots him. Razor reveals himself as Jake and seeks Jayna for help. Jake exposes his secret, and asks Jayna to take him to the Hanger. With Chance's help, they remove the bullet. Jayna agrees to join Chance and Jake but only if they find out what Fiona is hiding. # '"Curse of The Pink Puma"-''' Jake learns of a jewel thief named "Dodger", who uses hostages tagged with bomb collars. Jayna suggests that Bruce bug the phone of Sergeant Felina Feral, an old friend of Chance's , to gain information on the Dodger. She also convinces Chance to ask Felina on a date so that he can have some down time. Through the wire tap, the team are able to determine the Dodger's next location, but is stunned by a bomb thrown by the thief, who gets away. To draw out the Dodger, Jake donates the Pink Puma diamond to an auction. It works; but when Jayna confronts the thief, he places a collar on her to ensure his getaway. Chance manages to stop the Dodger and deactivate the collar. Jake starts dating Callie. Jayna has a run-in with a thief named Roger, and Fiona makes a deal with Jade to have O'Brien killed, so that she can leave the secret organization, whose plan is called the "Undertaking"/ # '"Assassination Attempt"-' T-Bone and Razor manage to stop hired gun kat called Nack who comes to MegaKat City, but must enlist JaynaBarbara to decipher the assassins phone to determine who the target was. Jade Tan hires Morbulus, who was revealed to have survived his encounter with the SWAT Kats, to kill O'Brien after the previous hit kat was defeated by the SWAT Kats. The team discover O'Brien is the target and the SWAT Kats race to a party thrown by Governor Kyle to save him, but they are almost caught by Sergeant Felina Feral. Later, O'Brien gets shot with Morbulus's poison laced bullets, and the SWAT Kats save him with help from Callie. # '"The Revenge of Turmoil"-'''Natalia returns to MegaKat City, to kill her father after learning that he had her fiancé murdered. Natalia asks for Chance's help, but Chance refuses. As revenge she attacks Jake to force Chance's assistance. With help from the FBI, T-Bone and Turmoil go after armored cars, but it is revealed to be a trap set by the FBI. T-Bone breaks her out of MegaKat Maximum Prison to protect his and Jake's secret, and suggests she leaves MegaKat City. Natalia forces Jayna to find her father's location. Chance and Jake discover the truth and manage to stop Natalia from killing her father, however, Natalia shoots Sergeant Feral when she arrives and flees the scene. # '"Salvation"- Another vigilante appears in MegaKat City and kidnaps a slumlord who had charges dropped against him because he was able to pay off the District Attorney. The new vigilante, who is identified as Leiter Greenbox, kills the slumlord over a live broadcast. The former kills several prostitutes the same way before going after Roger. Chance finds out Greenbox is using an abandoned subway car, and Jake as Razor, is able to catch the car and subdue Greenbox out of sympathy for him since Greenbox lost his wife due to a massacre that happened at the Manx Municpal Park years ago. Jerome learns Fiona has plans involving the neighborhood he grew up in. # "Home Invasion"-Callie represents the Martins family, who is suing corrupt entrepreneur Frederick Rasmus. He puts out a hit on the family, and the couples young child is the only one who survives. Callie lets the kitten stay with her, for a few weeks, but Mr. Blank, the assassin hired, attacks her. The SWAT Kats saves Callie before she gets killed. Jake suggests that they all go to Robert's house for protection, until the Enforcers capture Mr. Blank. Jake decides to locate Mr. Blank's employer instead of helping Chance capture Morbulus, who killed his brother Chic, causing Chance to leave the team. Mr. Blank breaks into the Clawson Mansion and tries to kill the last remaining witnsses, however, Jake manages to kill him. Roger continues to search for the SWAT Kats, however, this conflicts his relationship with Jayna since she knows who they are. # "Bad Business"-Jake tracks down Katscratch, an accountant his mother. Chance redistributes the money back to the people, he stole from. Jayna learns that a $2 million transfer was made to Dominic Alonzo, an underground casino owner, who was hired to kidnap a kat named Adrian Chase. Jayna goes undercover as a card sharp to infiltrate the casino. After being beaten threatened, Alonzo claims that Chase is dead. Jerome informs Adrian's husband Paul, who is devestated by this. Jake learns that O'Brien is leading the operation and uses O'Brien's phone records to track down Chase. As Razor, Jake frees Chase and Chase is reunited with his husband. # '"The Wrath of Dark Kat (Part One)"-'''Dark Kat the scientists who worked on the device at PumaDyne. T-Bone kidnaps Jake and Fiona in an attempt to cover the truth. The plan works and the team breaks into City Hall for information. Callie finally decides to forgive Feral for everything he has done. Jake realizes he could cease being Razor if he stops the Undertaking. He makes love with Callie, which is seen by Feral, who doesn't approve of their feelings. O'Brien has the device moved. Razor attempts to kill him, but O'Brien reveals that he is Dark Kat. The two fight until Dark Kat gains the upperhand, discovering Jake's secret. Roger reveals to Jayna that wants to find the SWAT Kats so theat they can train him, pushing her away for himself. # '"The Wrath of Dark Kat (Part Two)"-''' O'Brien imprisons Jake in the tuna factory; but the latter manages to escape with help from Chance. Jake confronts Fiona about the Undertaking, which prompts her to hold a press conference and reveal to the city her involvement with O'Brien and the plan to destroy Chance's neighborhood. She is arrested while O'Brien William confirms her claims to Mayor Manx and reveals that he is Dark Kat. Jerome, with help from Jayna, is able to dismantle the device. Chance and Jake go after and mortally wound Dark Kat, , who reveals that there is a second device shortly before he dies. The device activates and begins to level the east side of the Chance's neighborhood. Jayna goes into the Narrows to save Roger, who decides to stay and help others. Callie is trapped in her office; but Steele arrives and helps her escape before being trapped himself. Chance and Jake arrive too late, and Steele dies. Category:Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron Category:SWAT Kats